Maruko Chan First Chocolate
by wind scarlett
Summary: Maruko ingin memberikan cokelat untuk Hanawa karena diiming-imingi hadiah White Day yang menarik. Masalahnya, ia tidak punya cokelat ataupun uang. Tunggu, tidak ada salahnya menggunakan benda itu! One shot untuk Strawberry Smoothie Event, cover by BrYttBRatt. Maruko/Hanawa


**Catatan: **ternyata sudah ada fandom Chibi Maruko Chan ya~! Langsung kepikiran bikin fic singkat buat pasangan favorit, Maruko dan Hanawa. Meskipun Hanawa rada sombong dan selalu terobsesi dengan India, tapi dia selalu tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari pesona Maruko, hahaha. Ini fic yang dipersembahkan untuk momen _Strawberry Smoothie_, semoga terhibur dan selamat membaca~

**Disclaimer**: Momoko Sakura

* * *

**Maruko chan First Chocolate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maruko dan Tamae tengah membereskan kotak bekal mereka dengan riang ketika mendadak Hanawa muncul di dekat mereka dengan senyum penuh pesona yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Sembari mengibaskan poni kesayangannya ke samping, Hanawa berkata, "kau tahu, _baby_, besok adalah hari Valentine."

"Memang kenapa?" Maruko bertanya dengan polosnya.

Maruko nyaris tidak pernah memedulikan hari Valentine. Lagipula apa enaknya memberikan cokelat kepada orang lain, lebih baik ia sendiri yang memakan cokelat yang sedap dan manis itu. Rakus memang. Hei, memangnya kenapa, cokelatnya 'kan dia yang beli. _Sejak kapan ada ketentuan harus membelikan cokelat untuk orang lain? _

"_Baby_, sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika kau memberikan cokelat langsung kepadaku." Hanawa mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Maruko. "Rasanya aku malas memilah-milah cokelat pemberianmu dari puluhan fansku, jadi lebih baik—"

"Aku tidak pernah berniat memberikanmu cokelat, kok."

Hanawa terlihat agak kecewa mendengar jawaban Maruko. "Masa' begitu, _baby_?"

Tamae tersenyum lirih di sebelah Maruko, merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Hanawa. Sepertinya Hanawa sangat berharap sahabatnya itu akan memberikannya cokelat. Memang sih, sejak lama ia tahu Tuan Muda yang kaya raya itu selalu menolong dan peduli dengan Maruko, tapi ia tidak menyangka Hanawa sangat menyukai Maruko yang—boleh dibilang sangat seenaknya dan manja.

Hanawa meringis pelan sejenak, lalu mendadak ekspresinya agak berubah. "Sayang sekali, _baby_, biasanya aku selalu membalas cokelat Valentine yang kuterima dengan hadiah menarik di _White Day_ nanti."

"Waaah!" kedua mata Maruko langsung membelalak terkejut. "Benarkah? Benarkah?"

Hanawa tersenyum dan kembali mengibaskan poninya kembali. Dengan senyum misterius dia beranjak pergi lalu menghilang entah ke mana, meninggalkan Migiwa yang sedih sambil menggigit sapu tangannya karena menyaksikan Hanawa yang memberikan perhatian untuk Maruko. "Kutunggu cokelatmu, _baby_."

**.**

**.**

Maruko tengah menonton televisi, mengunyah makanan ringan sambil mengorek hidungnya ketika ia teringat bahwa ia harus menyiapkan cokelat untuk Hanawa. Wah, padahal ia tidak punya uang, bagaimana ia harus membeli cokelat. _Bisa tidak ya, Hanawa dibodohi dengan sepotong terasi? Hmm, kecuali hidung dan telinga Hanawa tidak berfungsi, sih, pasti bisa saja. Atau, dia minta uang sama Kakak, lalu hadiah White Day dibagi dua? Tidak ah, nanti hadiahnya mengecil dong. _

Maruko masih saja sibuk dengan pikirannya yang sedikit ngawur ketika Kakek muncul sambil tersenyum mistis, lalu melambaikan tangan. "Maruko, sini… sini sebentar…"

"Kakek, kecuali Kakek tidak menyuruhku yang tidak-tidak, aku sebenarnya malas bermain dengan Kakek." Maruko berkata tanpa pikir panjang. "Kakek bisa memberiku uang jajan tidak?"

"Uang jajan gampang, Maruko… ayo temani Kakek makan di luar, kakek ingin sekali makan _ramen_ tapi Nenek tidak mau ikut." Kakek Maruko mengajak makan di warung _ramen_.

"Hore! Hore! Maruko makan _ramen_!"

Dengan demikian, hilanglah pikiran menyiapkan cokelat untuk Hanawa. Alih-alih Maruko ingat Hari Valentine, dia benar-benar lupa mengapa Kakek memberikan uang jajan sepulangnya dari warung _ramen_. Lantas Maruko menyimpannya dalam celengan babi berwarna kuning. Mungkin saja berguna saat suatu hari nanti Tukang Cerita lewat di tempatnya tinggal dan menjual berbagai permen susu yang nikmat.

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang tanpa terasa, suasana Bulan Februari yang dingin masih terasa menusuk kulit. Akan tetapi, bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Maruko. Gadis kecil itu sangat kaget melihat Kakak memegang beberapa bulatan cokelat kecil di dalam tas lucu berwarna merah jambu. _Sepertinya ada yang ia lupakan? Tapi mengapa sepertinya penting? Seingat dia tidak ada tugas matematika. Kebodohan macam apa yang telah ia lakukan?_

"Maruko, ini, sebutir saja, ya." Kakak memberikan sebutir cokelat untuk Maruko. "Jangan bilang kalau aku pelit, ya."

"Wah, terima kasih, Kakak." Dengan sangat girang dan sukacita, Maruko mengunyah cokelat itu dengan seksama. Kenikmatan cokelat dan kegurihan susu yang meleleh dalam mulutnya sungguh menyenangkan. Untuk inilah ia hidup, untuk menikmati indahnya memakan cokelat manis.

"Cokelat Valentine yang lain ini untuk temanku. Kami berjanji untuk bertukar cokelat dengan sesama teman wanita."

Wajah Maruko langsung pucat, teringat rencananya yang berantakan. _Oh, tidak! Semua rencana dan janjinya kepada Hanawa bisa berantakan, nih! Apa yang harus ia perbuat, masa cokelatnya ia muntahkan lagi? _

"Hah, Kakak, Maruko minta sebutir lagi!" Maruko merajuk seenaknya, namun Kakak rupanya bergeming. "Kakak, bagi satu lagi. Maruko janji Maruko akan menuruti perintah Kakak besok, deh!"

"Tidak, 'kan Kakak hanya ingin memberikan satu untuk Maruko."

"KAKAK PELITTTTT!" Maruko mulai berteriak, lalu kembali merajuk. "KAKAK PELIT, BU!"

"Maruko, jangan seenaknya. Ayo, siap-siap berangkat sekolah atau nanti Ibu pukul kalau kamu hanya bermain-main dan nakal begitu. Kakak jangan pedulikan Maruko dan terus makan sarapannya." Ibu memberikan perintah. Maruko hanya bisa terdiam, menyesali kebodohannya.

Kenapa Kakak harus pelit begitu sih? Rencana dia jadi berantakan, deh. Tunggu, nyaris berantakan.

Ia masih punya harapan, ya anggap saja begitu.

**.**

**.**

Siang harinya di rumah bergaya eropa yang mewah, Hanawa bingung mengapa ia menemukan potongan terasi yang sangat besar dalam bungkusan Valentine Maruko. Apa mungkin Maruko salah memasukan cokelatnya, dan tertukar dengan terasi?

"Tuan Muda, apa cokelatnya manis?" Paman Hideji bertanya dengan sopan, karena ia tahu Hanawa sangat menanti cokelat pemberian Maruko sekalipun banyak sekali hadiah cokelat untuk tuan mudanya yang tampan dan sopan itu. "Sepertinya Tuan Muda Hanawa terlihat tidak begitu senang."

"Tidak apa Paman Hideji, cokelat ini baik-baik saja, mungkin aku yang kurang sehat."

Paman Hideji kembali bertanya, "boleh saya cicipi?"

Hanawa langsung kehilangan kata-kata, tapi ia masih saja keras kepala. Bisa malu sekali dia kalau ada yang tahu ia menerima terasi alih-alih cokelat. Lagipula, Maruko pasti tidak sengaja. Benar, ini kecelakaan yang sangat manis. Ini kecelakaan semata, ia percaya itu. "Hanya cokelat yang ini, aku tidak mau berbagi dengan siapapun."

**.**

**.**

Sementara Ibu sangat kebingungan karena terasi yang baru saja didapatnya untuk memasak _nabe_, masakan panci, mendadak menghilang. Siapa yang mengambilnya, apakah tikus dapur? Atau kucing? Yang pasti, Maruko adalah orang yang berada di kepalanya saat melihat pijakan kursi kecil depan rak dapur. Sungguh keterlaluan.

**.**

Sementara Maruko bersikap seolah ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, terus menyanyi dan menari berputar-putar. Semoga bulan depan Hanawa akan memberikan hadiah White Day yang menyenangkan. Gantungan kunci berhiaskan manik-manik lucu? Tempat pensil impor dari Paris? Kakak pasti akan merasa sangat iri. Habis, Kakak tidak memberikan cokelat, sih.

**.**

Sementara, orang yang paling sedih tentu saja Migiwa, karena Hanawa memilih cokelat dari Maruko. Ia menangis sepanjang hari di kamarnya yang menyerupai putri dalam dongeng—menangisi pangeran berkuda putih yang lebih memilih gadis jelek yang suka bengong di kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Jarang sekali otak menjadi random, tapi apa boleh buat, ini fic yang sengaja dibuat untuk momen asam manis, yang ternyata malah pahit asin, wahaha. Kalau ada komentar atau pendapat, boleh ditulis. Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya~**


End file.
